Information processing systems often comprise multiple resource providers, predictable management of which can be crucial for safety-oriented applications. A resource is understood to be any measurable quantity that is provided by a resource provider. The resource may for example be one of the following: memory, processing time, data throughput, power, and device usage. The device usage may, for example, be usage of a processor, printer, scanner, detector or any other component or peripheral of an information processing system.
A share of a resource is usually allocated upon a request made by a component of the information processing device or by another device. For example, a processor of the information processing device may request a certain share of the memory of the information processing device, wherein the memory is distributed over a plurality of memory providers such as random-access memory chips and hard disks. Various methods are known by which one of a plurality of resource providers can be selected to provide the requested share of the resource.
A problem may occur in that after a request has been assigned to a resource provider, it may turn out that the application associated with the request may require additional amounts of the resource while the resource providers capacity is not sufficient for providing the additional amount of resource. In this case the application may be interrupted in an undesirable manner or fail altogether.